


Wedding Bells

by Clementizzle



Series: A week of Kagehina [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Wedding, saeko saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 10 years of dating, Kageyama and Hinata finally get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the final day of a week of Kagehina. I always wanted to end it on a wedding, and I rather like how this turned out.
> 
> See if you can see all the references to earlier chapters, they are not exactly subtle.

“Mom and dad are WHAT?” Hinata yelled into his phone.

“They...They can’t come.” Natsu said quietly on the other end of the line.

“What? Why not?!” Hinata was really starting to freak out. He had remained calm for the most part leading up to his wedding, but his parents suddenly being unable to make it the day before the wedding was too much.

“Dad fell and hurt his back this morning. He can’t travel, or take care of himself, so mom has to stay and help him.” Hinata was numb with fear.

“He’s going to be alright though, right?” He asked frantically.

“Yes, Shoyo, he’s going to be alright. Doctors say he’ll be fine in a few weeks, but until then travelling is not a possibility.” Natsu said, trying to quell her older brother’s nerves. Hinata let out a sigh of relief that his father would be fine, before something occurred to him.

“Wait, Natsu. If mom and dad aren’t coming, how are you going to get here?” Hinata asked.

“I- I don’t know, Shoyo. I’ve been trying to find a ride, but Tokyo is far, and most of the people who are going from here already left.”

“Natsu, you have to be here. You’re in the wedding, I need you here. I can’t- I can’t-” Hinata struggled to speak, words replaced with quiet sobs, tears blurring his vision.

“I’m doing everything I can. I will be there, Shoyo. I’ll bike to Tokyo if I have to.” Natsu said, making him laugh, her determination was extremely comforting. They spoke for a few more minutes before ending the call.

Hinata Shoyo was getting married tomorrow, and there was a very real chance none of his family would be able to come. Natsu talked a big game, but she couldn’t really bike to Tokyo. He could feel the tears coming again at the thought of not having any of his family there. He sat on the living room floor, and cried.

That was how Kageyama found him upon entering their apartment.

“Sho, it’s time to meet with Yachi and finish setting up the floral...arrang-” Kageyama stopped talking as he saw Hinata curled up on their living room floor clutching a throw pillow. 

“Whoa, Shoyo, what’s wrong?” Kageyama asked. Lying down next to his fiance on the ground, he pulled Hinata into his arms, gently rubbing his back in smooth circles.

“My- My father fell and hurt his back.They can’t come, my own parents can’t come to my wedding. Natsu is trying to find a ride, but if she can’t find one she won’t be able to come either.” He explained.

“Hey now.” Kageyama said. “We’ll find some way to get her here, even if I have to drive and get her myself your sister will be at our wedding.” Kageyama said quietly. Hinata sniffled, and smiled. Kageyama didn’t always have a way with words, but he always knew what to say when it counted most.

“Everything is going to be okay, Shoyo.” Kageyama said. “She’s gonna be there. Now, we have somewhere to be ourselves, so-” The door to their apartment opened loudly.

“Yo, what is taking you guys so LONG in here?!” Tanaka called as he made his way in. “Let’s g-OH!” He stopped dead in his tracks. “Uh...Everything alright you two?”

Hinata explained the situation, his father’s injury, his parents not being able to make it, and Natsu being left stranded out there with them. Tanaka grinned.

“If your sister needs a ride, I’ve got you covered.” He said, whipping out his cell phone. “Hey, Saeko. I’ve got a favor to ask you…”

~~~~~

Tanaka Saeko was a life saver. Her band had a gig to play in Miyagi the day before the wedding that kept her from arriving as early as most of the guests, but left her very available to pick up a certain stranded sibling. Hinata thanked her repeatedly on the phone once she told them she’d be more than happy to give Natsu a ride that evening, and that they had nothing to worry about.

They arrived late that evening, Saeko bursting into their apartment with Natsu making just as bold an entrance behind her. Hinata practically tackled them both as they came in.

“I don’t know how to thank you enough, Saeko!” Hinata said as he hugged her, and his sister tightly.

“Don’t mention it. It was an honor to have transported a second generation of the Hinata family to Tokyo, squirt.” Saeko said with a grin that looked all too much like her brother’s. As Saeko went off to find her brother, Hinata turned his attention to Natsu. He hugged her tightly.

“I’m so glad you could make it.” Hinata sighed. “I couldn’t do this without you here.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world, big brother.” Natsu said. The two talked for a while, before realizing how late it was.

“You should get some sleep, big brother. Wouldn’t want to oversleep or be overtired on your big day.” Natsu said. The two said their goodnights, and went to bed. Hinata found it hard to sleep without Kageyama next to him, it had been so long since they spent a night apart. Eventually though, he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~

“Ow, Natsu, that hurts. How are you this bad at a simple braid. What kind of girl are you?” Hinata groaned as his younger sister yanked his hair for what seemed like the twelfth time.

“Sorry, princess.” Natsu said sarcastically. “ I’ve always kept my hair relatively short. I haven’t had to worry too much about braiding longer hair like yours.” Hinata sighed.

“Go get Noya.” He said. “He’s got a touch a thousand times gentler than yours.”

“Will do.” Natsu said, leaving the room, returning a few minutes later with Nishinoya.

“I hear my services are needed?” Noya asked , cracking his fingers, and taking a seat behind Hinata. He slid his fingers through Hinata’s hair. Hinata’s hair had grown even longer that Asahi’s since last he’d braided it.

“So, how’re you feeling?” He asked Hinata, splitting his hair into even halves. “You nervous at all?” He added, loosely braiding the ends of one 

“Mainly excited.” Hinata said, closing his eyes and letting Noya do his work. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little nervous, though.” He admitted.

“Hey, that’s completely normal. Noya said, switching sides. “Both Asahi and I were crazy nervous, you remember? It’s a big day, and a huge step for you both.”

“How’s Kageyama doing?” Hinata asked.

“Same as you, but with more nervous pacing. It’s been less than 24 hours and the man is already itching to see you again. It’d be funnier if it wasn’t so damned sweet.” Noya said, finishing up the braid. He reached for a small hand mirror, and gave it to Hinata to examine his work.

The braids were simple, just a few twists over either shoulder, drawing the hair in tight toward the bottom and gradually disappeared into the rest of his hair. Natsu reentered the room, an orange rose in her hand.

“A gift from the future husband, and also the florist, for your hair.” She said, handing the rose to Noya, who placed it carefully in Hinata’s hair.  
“They said you’d understand what it meant, and judging by the look on Tobio’s face, I do not want to know.”

“You are correct, little sister. You do not.” Hinata said with a grin.

“Gross.” Natsu groaned. “You almost ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Good, ‘cause you only have a few minutes before we make our grand entrance.” She said.

“Thank you for walking me down the aisle...Dad was going to, but that-”

“It’s no problem, it’s the least I could do. How many girls get the honor of delivering their older brother down the aisle?” She said with a grin.

“You’d be the only one that I know of, sis.” Hinata said grinning back.

“Damn straight.” There was a knock on the door, signifying the beginning of the ceremony. Hinata took a deep breath, and hooked his arm in his sister’s. Then they stepped out the door.

~~~~~

Kageyama always thought Hinata looked beautiful, it was a fact of life. But when he saw Hinata walk slowly down the aisle his heart nearly skipped a beat. He was captivated by Hinata, the man was positively glowing. He smiled at his husband to be as he stepped up to join him at the altar.

The officiator, one Sawamura Daichi stepped forward.

“Hello everyone. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo. If anyone can show just cause why these two before us should not be married, please speak now, or forever hold your peace.

Silence.

“Good. I assume the couple has prepared their own vows?” Daichi said. The two nodded.

Hinata pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket

“Kageyama: When we first met, I never would have thought we would be here today. The two of us were so different back then, and yet we were alike in so many ways. We both shared a passion for volleyball, and we both wanted to improve and become the best we could be. I thought originally that for me to be the best I could be, I would first have to defeat you, to surpass you, but I couldn’t have been more wrong. I didn’t need to defeat you, we worked together. I didn’t need to surpass you, because we are a team.” He took in a shaky breath before continuing.

“Kageyama, there isn’t enough time for me to list the ways you’ve helped me, protected me, and surprised me. There will never be enough time, because you are always doing those things. These past 10 years have been the happiest of my life, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, because as long as I’ve got you, I have everything I could ever need.” Hinata said. 

He cried for what seemed like the millionth time since the day before, but this time the tears didn’t come from a place of sadness. He smiled at Kageyama, squeezing his soon-to-be husband’s hands tightly in his own, before Kageyama retrieved his own vows.

Hinata: I couldn’t ask for a better partner. Before you, I thought that the world should bend to my will, and that I would be better off alone. Then I met you, and everything began to change. I found someone who complimented me, who understood me when even I couldn’t. I found someone who trusted me 100% to be there for them, and it made me realize that I was wrong about people. You made me realize that I didn’t want to be alone, not when there was a chance for me to have a partner who could help me, not when I could have you. Everything I have I ever done, and will do could never amount to how much you changed me. You saved me from myself, Hinata Shoyo, and for that I will be eternally grateful.” He said.

They joined hands once more, Daichi leading them through the tradition vows.

“Shoyo. Repeat after me.”

“I, Shoyo, take you, Tobio, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.” Hinata said, grinning wide.

“And you, Tobio?”

“I, Tobio, take you, Shoyo, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

Then, Daichi lead them through the ring exchange.

“The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond   
which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Tobio  
and Shoyo have made to one another. May they, who give them, and  
who wear these rings, live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their   
lives.” Daichi said.

“Repeat after me, please Shoyo.”

“Tobio. I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am,   
and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.” Hinata said, sliding the ring onto Kageyama’s finger.

“And you, Tobio.”

“Shoyo. I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am,   
and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.” Kageyama did the same.

“You may now kiss your husband.” Daichi said, smiling. Kageyama pulled Hinata in for a kiss, dipping him. The kiss was long, and passionate. Beside them, Tanaka hollered and cheered, coaxing the rest of the guests into doing the same. When they finally parted, Kageyama gently lifted Hinata, carrying him up the aisle.

After ten years the two began their married life.

The reception was a blur for the two. So many guests meant that they got to spend relatively little time with each individual guest, though they did try their best to make sure they at least greeted everyone.

The Tanaka siblings lit up the dancefloor, Noya even manage to drag Asahi out for a few songs. When it came time for their first dance, Hinata laid his head against Kageyama’s chest, as Kageyama lead them through the steps.

“Now that we’re married, I feel like there’s something I should tell you, Tobio.” Hinata whispered.

“What’s that, baby?” Kageyama asked.

“Remember our first date, the night we went camping?”

“Yeah, why?” Kageyama asked, confused.

“Well...Remember how the next morning you woke up with me in your arms, and you got all flustered and apologetic because you were afraid I’d think you’d done it on purpose?” Hinata said.

“Yes…” Kageyama said, his eyes narrowing.

“Well...I might have very consciously moved over to cuddle with you because I was cold…” Hinata said, flashing a sheepish grin.

“YOU LET ME FLIP OUT THINKING I MIGHT HAVE SCARED YOU OFF BY BEING TOO FORWARD ONLY TO TELL ME IT WAS ALL ON YOU?” Kageyama whispered

“Yes, yes I did.”

“You’re going to pay for that, Shoyo. I’m going to make you pay for that.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Yes”

“Bring it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed these stories as much as I enjoyed them. Well, most of 7/8 of them, but it is what it is.
> 
> Comments and Feedback are appreciated.
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr, and I always forget to mention that.
> 
> Clementizzle.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
